Love of the New Kid
by willawalla
Summary: Couldn't think of a suitable title. Anywho: Zack and CodyGay Zack finds a new boy he likes. How will Cody react, and will Zack be brave enough to confront this kid?


1_There he goes, again. He's_ _so cute, and moves with such a persona, almost as though he is trying to seduce me on purpose. I wish he was, because I would be much obliged. _

It was 11:17, and the classes were changing into fourth period. Zack was leaning upon his locker, gazing at the boy walk around the small crowd of girls and down the hall. He was so seductive, Zack knew he must do something. At least become friends with the boy.

He was well aware of his homosexuality. Cody had brought the idea to Zack, and Zack thoroughly enjoyed it. Only three weeks ago he would have been looking towards the girls crowding around one another in front of him, but instead he was watching the dreamy figure enter room 409, daydreaming.

Zack made up his mind two days ago to become friends. They were in the same class together two years back, in seventh grade. But Zack's dreamy fantasy was not able to remember him. It was disheartening.

The late bell was about to ring, so Zack departed from his locker and followed a boy down the halls to the lunchroom. Zack wasn't hungry anymore, realizing that his love would never love him back. He sat off to the side, listening to his iPod all through lunch.

The last two classes were very uninteresting, and Zack daydreamed. The bus ride was miserable. Everyone was singing to his least favorite song ever: Unfaithful. When the bus finally arrived at the Tipton, the twins got out and continued straight to their suite. This concerned Maddie: how they didn't come to buy the usual candy.

"What's your problem?" Cody asked his brother, wondering what ruined his day.

Zack was just flopping onto the couch, and replied: "Something entered my life and it is creating troubles, emotionally." He was trying to make logical sense at Cody's level.

"Well, my day was boring; last night I could never stay asleep so my school day was a sleep day." Cody was walking towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got a can of soda. "Hey guys, hope you had a gewd day at school. Ran out for groceries, be back within a few minutes. Love, Mom." He read aloud the note from on the counter.

Zack was starting to think about that boy again. A bulge was even starting to form at his groin. Cody was walking over, so he shifted a pillow onto his lap and leaned onto the arm of the sofa. "So what's bothering you emotionally, Zack?"

"Something. I can't stand it because I never let things bother me inside. And if something does, I get over it quickly. But this is different."

"Are you going to tell your brother what it is? You have a pillow on your lap so it must be something sexually arousing. A girl, or boy?" Zack stared into Cody's eyes, emitting no verbal response. "You are very sound, structurally speaking of your emotional side. Your mind works in a maze as well, that's why you are such an intellectual person but act so slow. You are easily stumped on things that are within your genre of understanding, because you ignore the other things that would stump you. And your realm of understanding is where you seek solace so it's not a gewd thing that something like that is bothering you."

Zack couldn't believe Cody's diagnosis. It was exactly pinpointed on how he felt, described in a better vocabulary and clearer than Zack had ever thought about it. "Cody, why are you saying 'gewd'?"

"Because the word good is over used and cumbersome in the english language. So I am saying gewd for now on. Just like you say toe-ma-toes instead of tomato."

"I also say ah-lee-ahn instead of alien."

"True," Cody saw now Zack had changed the subject. "Think about this thing bothering you so much, and decide whether or not you can tell me." he was about to mention how he wouldn't be jealous of another boy or girl, but that might not be true, so he left it out. "Tonight we can talk about it if you really feel up to it."

Cody got up, and Zack watched as his twin came over and kissed him on the forehead. Zack had already decided to tell Cody about this boy, but Carey would be home soon, so this is definitely not a "gewd" time.

**A/N: Lemme see here...**

**This is another new fanfic of mine, just an idea I am writing down. This is just the first chapter, and it has only a few purposes. One is to make everyone realize the intensity of the twins' relationship with each other; Cody knew so much about Zack and Zack is so strongly affectionate and caring of Cody. (I'm saying it down here in case I didn't make it noticeable and recognizable above) The second is for me to make sure everyone knows of this new character's effect on Zack. I am basing this character off of my boyfriend, who I dearly love soooo much. His name is Landon, just so you know. I hope to update soon...so...that's it. For now. Come back soon. Or some other time. Something could possibly change. It's likely. In my opinion. Ok. I'm done. Finished. Comprende. Complete. Cease.**


End file.
